


Tell Him

by PoisnousPixie



Series: Pixie's Imagines [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Just date the boy dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: Sometimes you were just as stubborn as your father.original request:a Tony Stark imagine where your his daughter and your trying to get him to confess his feelings for Steve Rogers or someone else





	Tell Him

“You should tell him.”  
  
Your dad didn’t even look up. He was absorbed in his work, which you had expected- but he’d been down here for two full days, and this was always the best time to have a heart to heart with Tony Stark. Or at least, it was the best time to try and get what you wanted.  
  
“Or I can tell him for you.”  
  
Still no response.  
  
Huffing, you picked up a crumpled paper ball, and tossed it at your father. It bounced harmlessly off his shoulder, and you thought for a second that he wouldn’t react at all. “Dad!”  
  
“What!?” He finally looked up at you. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked a bit too pale. There wasn’t any sunlight down here.  
  
You made a note to make him go outside for a bit after you dragged him upstairs. “You have to tell Cap’ how you feel, or I’m gonna do it for you.”  
  
A look of horror crossed your father’s face. It was beautiful. You felt a bit of pride over being able to get that look onto Tony 'Nothing Phases Me' Stark. He knew you’d do it, and that was where your power lay. After all, you’d told Pepper, led her and him into a really nice relationship that had lasted a while.  
  
“There’s no feelings to tell anyone about.” Tony grunted, and went back to his tinkering. The denial was strong.  
  
That was okay. You could work around it. You had done it before. You could out stubborn him. Rhodey said it was cause you were his offspring and he went easy on you. Pepper said it was cause you were just as stubborn, but more logical, so you would win. You liked her way of putting it better.  
  
“You should ask him out.” You finally said after a moment, ignoring your father’s denial of emotions- they were there, you knew they were. “I mean, like to a movie or something.”  
  
Tony said your name, drawing it out, his eyes narrowed, and that tone in his voice that usually meant you were treading in dangerous territory. You knew him well enough to know you could continue a bit longer, so of course, you did.  
  
“Not a historical movie- or an action movie.” You said, moving closer to your father and reaching around him to the little bin of blackberries. “Maybe something artsy. He likes art, ya know. Really good at it.”  
  
There was a long suffering sigh, and your father batted your hands away, but it didn’t stop you, “Or what about dinner? You know, someplace kinda homey would be awesome- we could double date!”  
  
“What?!” Tony’s eyes narrowed as he looked at you again, and you grinned at him.  
  
“Is that a no?”  
  
“Who are you dating?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. Ask Steve out, and I’ll tell you.” You popped a juicy berry in your mouth, and bumped against him, “It’ll be awesome.”  
  
“Right, double dating with my _daughter_ will be awesome.”  
  
“Totally. Ooooor, you can just ask Steve out, and I’ll leave you alone.”  
  
“Who are you even _dating?_ ” Tony asked, sounding exasperated, “FRIDAY, who is [Y/N] dating??”  
  
The Computer AI responded calmly, “You don’t have access to that information, Sir.”   
  
You grinned, watching your dad’s eyes go wide with surprise, and as his mouth gaped for a moment, you shrugged. “So yeah, ask Steve out, and maybe I’ll tell you.”  
  
It was blackmail, it was sneaky and underhanded. Tony was actually a little proud of you. But he still glared as you turned to leave the lab. “You turned my AI against me!”  
  
“I’ll give you a week, dad.” You stated, waving your hand over your head as you left the lab. “And then I’m gonna tell him.” 


End file.
